


The Disconnection of All Things

by alexi_of_carthanas



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Millennium Falcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexi_of_carthanas/pseuds/alexi_of_carthanas
Summary: Han remembers ghosts, but it’s not the same way Luke or Leia remember ghosts.





	The Disconnection of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> Non-graphic reference to Han's death.

Han remembers ghosts, but it’s not the same way Luke or Leia remember ghosts. Luke and Leia remember ghosts vividly, through whispers of the force binding them to an energy stretching far and wide and connecting them to everything. Han remembers ghosts through the disconnection of all things. The scattered flickers of stars and asteroid fields and the elongating brilliant streaks as he jumps into hyperspace and tries to fly from them into the farthest reaches of the galaxy. 

Han Solo is a fighter and a runner and a smuggler and a wanderer. He has compassion, lit in a found family, but it burned him. It lies dormant. He wants to escape, but can’t, ghosts and tugs of fate. Han remembers ghosts as some of the only bonds with people he ever developed pulling apart. He flees. Loses the Millennium Falcon to thieves. The only constant in his life, that ship, gone. 

Han Solo remembers ghosts when he re-boards the Millennium Falcon. Finds Rey and Finn in the hidden smuggling sections of the ship, under its floor-panels. Remembers the time he and Luke evaded capture by Stormtroopers. Rey and Finn, two travelers through space fleeing a desert planet with a droid who has a map of Luke Skywalker’s whereabouts. Han can’t escape the ghosts or tugs of fate. 

Han Solo is not reunited with Leia. Their relationship is not rekindled. Not all is laid to rest, not all is resolved, wrangling with that familiar set of ghosts. But he reunites with an old friend, a familiar ship, a familiar love, an old home. His last flight is on the Millennium Falcon. Han Solo reconnects with one of the only constants in his life before he flies it at lightspeed onto Starkiller Base and doesn’t return.


End file.
